


23 Valentine Days

by Chicki



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki
Summary: Is Valentine's Day only a marketing ploy or is it about celebrating love?  Bette and Tina show you how 23 years of  celebrating is done.
Relationships: Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	23 Valentine Days

**Author's Note:**

> I had not prepared to write a Valentine's Fan Fic, but after some persuasion by a few people, I finally pulled it together and got one done! I hope you enjoy this little Tibette story. ~ Chicki
> 
> PS: Special shout out to Brigitte Stolwijk for permission to use her real name in this Fan Fic. She is a published poet who is well established in the fandom for her amazing Tibette poetry, and is one half of the SaBri Productions which merges images with poetry. The imagery is by Sarah who is on twitter at @howsyourtwomums (though this platform does not allow us to upload images) and Brigitte is on twitter at @donar24

**23 Valentine Days**

**By Chicki**

Valentine’s Day was today, and it was the most ridiculous holiday of the year, at least in my eyes. Clearly it was for businesses to jack up prices of everything from flowers to jewelry and more. Why did we need a holiday to profess our love for someone? Why isn’t such a love given freely each and every day, without it exploding into such a money making event? While Tina and I have celebrated 23 years of love, we never needed a holiday to express that. We expressed our deep feelings for one another each and every day, even if some of those moments challenged us, our love never waned.

Tina on the other hand, though she knew that Valentine’s Day was a marketing tool for businesses, she also loved the holiday. It was who she was. She enjoyed having that day set aside in which we would go to dinner, buy one another a special gift, and then make love half the night until our bodies surrendered to the exhaustion.

I pulled into a parking space right in front of the jewelers, happy that I didn’t have to fight for a parking spot considering it was a Saturday. They had called me the day before to inform me the engraving was completed and the bracelet was ready to be picked up. The year before, I had purchased a necklace that Tina fell in love with, and this year they had a bracelet to match. I knew she would be thrilled and had to admit, the marketing side of Valentine’s was slowly leaving my mind, which was now shifting more towards looking forward to our special day.

“Hi Bette,” Susan said the moment she saw Bette walk into the store. She went to the drawer that held the purchases which were engraved. 

“Hello Susan,” I replied, watching as she scoured through the orders. “I imagine everyone has been super busy this time of the year.” Looking around I could see many last minute shoppers carefully making their selections.

“It’s been a zoo! But we can’t complain right? It’s always good to have business.” 

Susan carefully removed the bracelet from the maroon velvet box and turned it over to show the engraving. My eyes started to well up with tears. “It came out…just beautiful.”

“I have to admit, it certainly did, words spoken from the heart,” Susan noted as she shined it up and carefully placed it back in the velvet box. “Would you like it gift wrapped?”

“Please, that would be nice.” As she started to wrap the gift, I glanced around at the other pieces of jewelry. I would have liked to have gotten a piece of jewelry for Angie from us, but she wasn’t into wearing jewelry just yet. An Apple watch was what she had her eye on, and Tina decided that would be the most appropriate gift for Ange.

“Here you are,” Susan said, bringing my attention back to her. “She will love it Bette.”

“Thank you Susan. I hope so!” I left the jewelers and looked at the time, I had a few hours left to pick up the Apple watch and the dozen long stem roses I pre-ordered from the florist for Tina.

#

Tina couldn’t believe today was Valentine’s Day as she felt so far behind. While it was great to have it land on a weekend, she also felt like she had no privacy to do things because Bette wasn’t overly occupied with work and was asking a ton of questions over the weekend. She had purchased a painting that she knew Bette had her eye on, it was Free Falling by Laurel Holloman. You couldn’t imagine the effort it took to hide that piece of art considering the size of it. However, this was an artist who she started following and collecting, and this would be her third piece. For Valentine’s Day, Tina wanted a poem to go with it. While she always left little love notes for Bette here and there over the years, she wanted to have a special one done with the help of a published poet, Brigitte Stolwijk. Bette and Tina both enjoyed reading her book, so she reached out to Brigitte the week before asking if she could write something from her heart and put it into words to accompany the painting. She had left Brigitte with a page of some words that came to mind when she thought of Bette and their life, and Brigitte said she would take it from there. Tina was so excited to see what she came up with.

She walked into her quaint little shop and was greeted once again with a warmth this lovely woman possessed. “Hi Tina.”

“Hey Brigitte. I’m so excited to see what you did!”

“I’m so glad. I think you will be pleased. Have a seat and let me get it.” Brigitte left and went into a back room, where she retrieved a small canvas which she had hand written with a calligraphy pen, a poem that she wrote which captured the few words Tina had left for her, into a beautiful piece of writing. The background color of the canvas would complement the Laurel Holloman piece well.

Tina looked at the piece and read the words. As she did, tears filled her eyes and a few escaped from the confines of her lid and ran down her face. She wiped them away as she continued on. “Oh…my God, I don’t even know what to say Brigitte. It…it’s just beautiful.” Tina got up and went over to Brigitte. “Can I hug you?”

Brigitte smiled. “Well of course you can.”

The women embraced, and both could feel just how important that poem was. It was important to Brigitte because her goal was accomplished, she was able to take someone’s thoughts and feelings and put them to words, and for Tina this poem conveyed everything she wanted it to.

Once they broke their embrace, Brigitte carefully wrapped the small canvas, placed it in a bag, and handed it to Tina. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Thank you so much. The same to you.” Tina left the shop with tears still in her eye as she made her way home.

#

I couldn’t believe the line to pick up the Apple watch. I was looking at the time and hoping to get back home so I could shower and get ready for our dinner. Angie was going to be hanging out at her friend Holly’s house overnight, so once we came home from dinner, Tina and I would have the house to ourselves. As I waited in line, I felt my phone buzz. It was a text from Tina.

T: Hey babe, how are you making out with Angie’s watch?

I rolled my eyes, which thankfully she couldn’t see. 

B: Just lovely. I’m in line now waiting to pick it up.

T: Oh okay. I’m on my way home. I’ll see you soon then?

B: I shouldn’t be too long. 

T: Okay. ILU

B: LU2

Finally it was my turn to get her watch. Fortunately it didn’t take long at all, and within 20 minutes I was out of the store and headed for the florist. Once I arrived, my order was all ready and I had to admit, the roses were gorgeous. I was quite impressed with how healthy and sturdy they looked. I knew Tina was just going to love it.

On the drive home, all I could think of was the last 23 years of our life together. Tina was my heart and soul. She was the glue that always held our family together. When it came to Angie, words always came so much easier to her than they did me. I found mothering to be so much easier when Angie was younger. As she got older, she and I often bumped heads, which Tina would say was a result of us being so much alike when it came to certain things. Through the years, even when Tina and I had our struggles and so many people threatened our relationship, we were able to drown out the noise and follow our hearts. It always led us back to each other, and we were stronger for it.

#

The painting was far too big to wrap, plus it had bubble wrap all around it. The Laurel Holloman folks did a fantastic job of making sure that it was well protected. They even went so far as to place a beautiful large bow on it. Tina wrapped the smaller canvas with the poem and placed it with the piece of art in the back room where Bette never went.

When she walked out into the kitchen, she heard the front door open. “Hey babe.” Her eyes immediately went to this enormous bouquet of red roses with the babies’ breaths and other greenery that made it look so full in the vase. It nearly covered Bette’s face all together. “Bette… they are gorgeous.”

I brought the flowers into the kitchen and handed them to Tina, whose eyes were smiling along with her mouth. “Oh come on Tina, you know I get these every year. How can you be so surprised?” I couldn’t help but smile against her lips when she kissed me.

“You’re such a goof sometimes. Of course I know you get them for me, but every year I’m still happy about it okay?”

I nodded my head as she placed the vase on the table then turned to give me a more passionate kiss. “Mmm…” I moaned against her lips. 

The kiss deepened as I felt her fingers slide across my jawline and her tongue slide across my lips requesting entry. I parted my lips, accepting her tongue, and like electricity, I felt goosebumps rip through my body. I knew that Angie wasn’t too far away, probably sitting in her room and listening to music, but this had a genuine chance of escalating. Reluctantly I was the one to break the kiss. “Tee….”

Tina moaned when she felt the kiss break. “Wh..what?”

“Our daughter?”

Tina looked away, releasing a heated breath. “I know. You’re right. Gosh, it was so much easier when she was a little one and could just go take a nap.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “This is true.” My hands rested on her hips as I looked into her beautiful caramel brown eyes. “We have tonight though. She will be hanging at Holly’s house and staying there.” My fingertips traced the edge of Tina’s singlet. “So you…and I…will have all night to be as loud and crazy as we want.”

“Oh is that so?” Tina arched a brow at me. I could see the desire in her eyes as she bit her lip and slowly released it. “I was hoping we might do something a little different tonight… a little … kinky maybe?” Tina immediately blushed.

“Kinky? Like…how kinky?” I asked, a bit surprised.

“Can it be a surprise?”

I nodded, the smirk on my lips undeniable. “Sure. In the meantime…. “ I handed Tina the Apple watch and she said she would wrap it, and add it to the card and chocolates she got for Angie. “I’m going to go shower and get ready. We have to be at the restaurant in an hour.”

“Okay, I already showered this morning.”

Before either woman left the kitchen, Angie appeared. “Hey Mom’s… no way! Is that the Apple-- It is!”

Tina didn’t stand a chance to even hide it from Angie. I looked over and Tina looked at me and I just shrugged. It was already Valentine’s Day after all. 

“You know nothing like ruining the surprise kiddo,” Tina said. “This is from B and I.”

“I’m dead! I didn’t really think I was going to get this today. I thought you were gonna make we wait until Christmas.” Angie’s excitement was over the top. She hugged Tina and then me, before advising us she was grabbing her stuff and heading over to Holly’s house.

Tina and I just looked at one another and laughed. “Well, I guess we can’t always hide everything from her,” I said.

“Not to mention, you were right. That kiss could have ended up leading to something that got us caught.”

“Haven’t you learned not to questions my wisdom?” I teased, giving her a peck before hitting the shower.

As I was showering, Tina was getting ready. By the time I was through, she had done everything except put on her jewelry. I was wrapped in my towel and the moment I saw her, my eyes travelled every curve of her body. The dress she was wearing was unforgiving, and accentuated her figure well.

“Babe?” Tina had turned and noticed me staring.

“You look amazing. That dress is so beautiful on you.”

“Well I know you love me in black so…”

I noticed the necklace she was putting on, which was the same one that would complement the bracelet I got her. “You look great in anything.” I walked over and gave her a kiss.

“Hey now, don’t get me wet with those liquid curls. Plus, if we get started we won’t make our reservation."

“I think we could skip dinner and go straight for desert don’t you think?”

“No, I love going to Torentino’s. It is our thing.”

“More than sex?” I inquired, knowing full well what she would say.

“Of course NOT, but we have the rest of the night right?”

“We do. I’m teasing you.” My eyes couldn’t help but take in every feature. Her makeup accentuated her eyes so well, and everything about her screamed sexy. “Okay I need to get ready if we really are going to keep the reservation.”

Tina smiled. She loved that she could still attract Bette the way she did. “Yes, we ARE keeping the reservation baby.”

I had chosen a red sleeveless dress, curled my hair, and once my makeup and jewelry was on, I was ready to leave for the restaurant. I walked down the hall, my stiletto’s clicking the floor, which prompted Tina’s attention.

“Well look at you. You really can clean up well,” Tina teased.

“What are you trying to imply about my Armani suits for work?”

“I just like seeing you out of those suits. They’re gorgeous, don’t’ get me wrong, but in these kind of dresses, it doesn’t feel like Bette Porter all powerful and authoritative. It’s just a gentler Bette.”

“Gentler. Interesting. Is that what you would be looking for later tonight?” I knew I could throw a comment out there and she would come undone.

Tina bit her lip. “Don’t do that. You know what that does.”

“I know, that’s why I did it.” I smirked and grabbed my purse. “Are you ready love?”

“Absolutely.” Tina’s eyes settled on a few places of my body and I knew that if she didn’t enjoy keeping with tradition so much, we would have gone straight for the bedroom. Perhaps the buildup would make things even spicier later.

Once I was in the car, and Tina slipped into the passenger’s side, my eyes were drawn to her legs. The dress came up rather high, even for her. I pulled my eyes away and backed out of the driveway and started heading to the restaurant. For a short time, we were both quiet, until I felt her hand take mine from the shift that it was resting on.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too Tee.” I felt her hand bring mine to her leg. My heart started to race.

“God I can’t wait…” Tine uttered as she pressed my hand against her inner thigh. 

This woman was driving me fucking crazy, and she knew just how to do it. Let me tell you, 23 years has nothing on my wife. She still knew how to seduce me and drive me to want her.

“Tina…” I looked over just as she slowly turned her head towards me. The desire was palpable. She brought my hand to her mouth and licked my fingers, though they hadn’t been anywhere, she still did so with the same pattern and movement as if they had already been inside her. I closed my eyes a moment and licked my lips as I took a deep breath.

“What wrong Bette?”

“You know what’s wrong.” I kept my eyes straight on the road, trying hard to avoid everything she was doing to tease me. My core was throbbing already, and I knew the lace thong I was wearing was having little impact holding back how wet I was.

“You like when I get you horny,” Tina said in a husky voice.

I was so ready to pull the car over and fuck her right there, but the reality was, the restaurant was in sight and therefore I pulled up to the front and allowed the valet to take my car. The physical break from her was just enough for me to calm down somewhat.

Once we were in the restaurant, we were seated at a private corner. The waiter had quickly given us a more reduced menu for this special day, and brought a bottle of merlot over to the table that we had ordered. Tina opted for the chicken marsala and I decided on the chicken piccata. As we waited for the dinner to be served, we raised our wine glass for a toast

“To another year of falling victim to the marketing bullsh—“ My words were interrupted, even if I was simply mocking the day.

“Hey! Don’t you ruin it. To another year filled with love, and a day to reaffirm that love that is there all year round. I love you baby.”

Her words always made me melt. “Well, you said it far better than I Tee. I love you too.” We clicked our glasses and took a sip of wine, our eyes never leaving the others as we did so.

“Mmm…great choice Bette.” I watched as Tina carefully licked her lips. 

“I’m glad you like it.” I tried hard not to allow my eyes to settle on her bare shoulder and chest. The other shoulder the dress had a thin strap. In truth, I really just wanted to be home in bed making love to her. I could forego the chicken piccata, trust me on that.

“Where are you at?” Tina asked.

My attention was brought back to the table. “I think you know.”

Tina traced the rim of her wine glass with her index finger. “I don’t think it’s safe to assume what one is thinking.”

“Maybe not,” I sipped my wine then licked my lips, reveling in the taste of the merlot. “But, it does help strengthen the imagination.” I extended my foot and allowed it to travel up the back of Tina’s calf. Her reaction was priceless as her eyes closed and she took a sudden breath in. “Where are you at?” 

Tina’s jaw tightened. “You aren’t playing fair.”

“I didn’t know there were rules,” I said in a low and husky voice. “I reached under the table and slipped my hand on the top of her thigh, slowly allowing it to go higher until her hand reached underneath quickly stopping me.

“You can’t… not here.”

“The hell I can’t.”

Tina looked around nervously. She was more than turned on, and didn’t think she could even get through the dinner. She held Bette’s hand firmly. “Do you want to take it to go?”

I looked at her, and knew she was right. I was so fucking turned on right now, that honestly…whether it was public sex or not, I could have taken her right there. “Is that okay with you?”

“Yes,” Tina uttered, her voice laced with desire.

I motioned for the waiter and asked him to please wrap our food to go. I quickly paid the bill, and within a few minutes, we were leaving the restaurant nearly as fast as we had come in. “So much for candlelight,” I said as we waited for the valet to bring the car.

“Are you disappointed?” Tina asked.

“God no! Are you? I know that this is tradition and-“

“NO!” Tina said a little louder than she normally would. “Sorry…no, I’m not disappointed.”

Once the car arrived, I gave the valet a comfortable tip and we headed home. 

“Are you sure you aren’t disappointed?” Tina asked as she took my hand and squeezed it.

“Tee, I’m not disappointed. We have the house to ourselves and we can make love…eat…make love again…”

Those words ripped through Tina as she squirmed in the passenger seat. She arched a brow and felt naughty. “You know…I was wondering… just how wet you were in there…” Tina slipped her hand to my inner thigh which caused me to press on the brake pedal harder than I should have for the approaching red light. This caused both of us to shift forward suddenly. 

“Tee, you cannot do that!” I admonished, my heart racing at how distracted I had become.

Tina was a little stunned as well and sat back in her seat.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I just…when you did that my body reacted.”

“I know, I understand. I’m glad it still reacts to me,” Tina said as she simply held my hand.

I looked over. “Of course it does. Have you ever questioned that?’

Tina looked down. The truth was that there were times during their 23 years together that she had, but she knew that it was more her own insecurities than anything that was done purposefully. “I have, but it wasn’t because of anything I wasn’t getting in our relationship. It more so came during times you were overly involved with work and things like that. Just not really having the time to be together, and your … not initiating sex at times.”

It pained me to hear that from her. “Tee, I have always been attracted to you and not once have I ever had a problem with my body reacting to you or you getting me there. I mean, look at what happened tonight! We had to leave a restaurant because we can’t be civilized enough in public for one hour because we can’t keep our hands off each other.”

Tina laughed. She knew what I said was true, and it did help ease those insecurities that popped up now and then. Before they realized it, they were home.

Once we were in the house, it didn’t take long for us to slowly make our way to the bedroom, discarding each piece of clothing as we went, until we were down to our bare skin. Tina had run out to the kitchen bare ass, and came back with a can of whipped cream.

“What the hell do you plan to do with that?” I asked.

“You’ll see. I’m gonna eat you.”

I arched a brow and a grin formed at the corner of my mouth. “Am I not sweet enough.”

“Oh you are, but I always wanted to do this so… now I am.”

“Alright.” I looked at her, knowing both our eyes were filled with a level of desire that had never returned to normal since the restaurant.

“Bette…” Tina said in a husky voice as she crawled onto the bed. “I have waited all week for this.”

We did have a busy week, and because of it, we hadn’t had sex all week. “I know…I’m here,” I said as I crawled onto the bed and straddled her. I placed one hand on each side of her head as I leaned down and looked into her eyes. “Tell me what you want,” I whispered against her lips.

“I want you to make up for all week.”

The glazed look in her eyes was the last thing I saw before my lips merged with hers. My eyes closed as I invited her tongue into my mouth. She swept it ever so lightly across the roof of my mouth, before delving into a light tussle with my own tongue. I felt one of her hands slide to the side of my neck, then behind it as she pulled me towards her more, encouraging a deeper relationship with the two wet muscles that seemed more than happy to reacquaint themselves with the other. They fought and wrestled one another.

Tina’s mind couldn’t keep up with that was happening. Her senses had been stirred and her mind in overdrive as she anticipated the next move I would make upon her body. “God Bette, you’re amazing. Mmm…yeah right there baby….please suck my breast. I want to feel your mouth all over me.”

I brought my mouth between Tina’s breasts and could smell and taste the perfume that she had put on before going to dinner. I felt her fingers weave through my curly hair that had fallen on her chest. She wanted my mouth on her and the location was no longer in question, for she started to gently persuade me towards her nipple. “Your tits…are…amazing,” I said in between each lick of her nipple. It was amazing how I have known her body for years, but could still be so turned on by every part of her. I dragged my tongue across the valley of her breasts to her other breast where I engaged that one with my mouth. I felt my mouth begin to wage a war on her body. The intensity to please her increased at a higher level.

My hand slipped between our bodies and searched her folds. She was so wet…so ready for me. I gently started to circle her clit, which was already swollen from how aroused she was. I knew she wouldn’t take long to cum, but I wanted to hold her off a little bit. I slipped down her body, and felt her spread her legs further apart as I settled between them. I started to roll my tongue over her clit in circles, the way she always liked. 

“Oh Fuck…. Bette… just…please baby…” Tina moaned as the pleasure was building in her body.

My fingers slipped inside her and I started to thrust them deep inside establishing a rhythm, feeling her walls grip them tight. She was so ready, and to be quite honest, I was surprised at just how fast she was going to climax. I slipped my tongue inside her pussy and started to tongue fuck her, listening to her exhale deep guttural moans of satisfaction. That familiar taste that only she owned was a reminder of a life together. Familiarity was what we both enjoyed, and it bonded us.

At the moment Tina orgasmed, I felt her arousal drench my tongue as her insides gripped it tight before releasing slightly as her walls began to pulsate when the orgasm ripped through her body. I kept my tongue inside her, feeling her insides throb long after the orgasm had left her. I lay there, between her legs for a short time, catching my own breath before looking up at her. Tina’s eyes were still closed, her arm draped over her forehead, her chest rising and falling a bit more slow as she began to regain her normal level of breathing. I slowly crawled up her body, passing by the small beads of sweat that had formed between Tina’s breasts. Her nipples were erect, evidence of how aroused she had become.

I brushed a stray piece of blonde hair from her sweaty forehead as I looked at how peaceful she appeared. I smiled at her, taking in all I could of this woman I had just made love to.

“Tee, was it what you needed?” I asked, as I continued to study her face.

Tina opened her eyes to find an amazing set of chocolate brown eyes gazing into her own. She smiled at the beautiful brunette who was searching for an answer to her question. She raised her hand to my face and placed her palm against my cheek.

“Baby, it was MORE than I thought it would be.”

I brought my mouth to Tina’s, and re-engaged the kiss that had started this. “Mmm… you have to admit….you…taste…good.” 

“I like when I taste both of us, but I’ll accept his for now,” Tina smiled.

Tina enjoyed feeling my body partially cover her own. She felt a sense of safety and security. I was confident, strong, and sure of myself. I had that protective side which presented itself when I felt passion for a person or a particular thing. Tina placed her hands on my back, holding me, feeling my warm skin as I continued to offer sweet words in between placid kisses.

“So Ms. Kennard, all these years later, what would you say…za penis …or…za pussy?” I smirked, immediately following my question which was an ongoing joke with us.

Tina laughed as she turned her head to the side, then back to me. “Baby, I would take the pussy any day…” She slid a hand down to my ass and squeezed it. “…and a piece of ass too.”

Tina slid her hand behind my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. She pressed her tongue between my lips, which was more than happy to comply and allow her the entry she requested. It wasn’t long before I found my back pressed to the mattress with Tina on top straddling me.

“Well, look at you,” I snickered. “Ya give a girl a yard and she wants an acre.”

“You better believe it baby. You started a fire and I’m going to collect."

It didn’t take long at all, for my eyes to glaze over with an inconceivable level of passion and desire. It wasn’t just this moment, when our bare bodies were close, but the way which Tina’s voice had become raspy when she explained her plan. 

Tina continued. ”Tell me what you like…what turns you on…what makes you feel good.”

I laughed. “Tee, you know what I like.”

“No, I want you to tell me.” Tina arched a brow as she reached for the can of whipped cream on the side table.

I looked at the whipped cream. We never did anything with that.

“How about I…start with this.” Tina squirted some whipped cream on each nipple, then slowly licked it from each once watching as they turned stiff inside her mouth. “Mmm…tastes so good babe. Want to try?”

I looked at her as she placed some whipped cream on her nipple and brought her breast down to me for me to lick it off. My mouth sucked on her breast as I covered the entire area, sucking it clean. Tina grabbed her other breast as I did so, her eyes closed and head back, enjoying the feeling. She placed the can on the bed and looked at me.

“So baby…what do you like?”

I was aware how wet I was becoming as my core tightened deep inside. “I like…oral sex,” I admitted firmly. “I like your mouth on me….inside me…discovering me.”

Tina reached down between our bodies. She slowly slid her hand over my pubic bone, feeling the smooth outside folds, wet from the arousal that had already escaped from me. She slid two fingers between my moist lips, and touched me lightly, causing me to catch my breath.

Tina’s mouth was close to my face. “Like…here…is this where you like to be touched?”

I was surprised at how fast my body responded to Tina’s touch. I was feeling myself go through the beginning motions of climaxing. “…ye..yes……..Mmmmmm…you know...what...I like,” I uttered, as my breaths became more shorter.

Tina started to glide her own body down mine, her fingers still working circles on my engorged clit. She picked up the pace, which caused me to get sensitive too soon.

“Slower…Tee,” I whispered into the air as I reached down for Tina’s wrist. “Slow circles…yes…just like that.” God I just wanted to prolong this yet I was also impatient. It was a battle I was fighting. My needs escalated and my insides swelling at what was going to be an impending orgasm. I wanted it to build, and therefore it was essential that I slow Tina down.

“Like this? Is this okay?” Tina asked as she slowed her fingers.

I nodded as I pushed my head back into the pillow. I felt my toes begin to curl a bit, as the feeling started to get stronger. “Inside…Tee…go inside me.”

Tina slid further down, so she was now between my legs, kneeling, she kept her fingers moving in that same light fashion on my clit, bringing the can of whipped cream from the top of the bed and squirting it over her fingers and my clit. Her mouth licked at every part, cleaning and stimulating me beyond belief. She brought her face close to my center, taking in my scent. She closed her eyes a moment as she reveled in this intimate experience. She looked up to me one more time before removing her fingers from my clit, and replacing them with her tongue. She teased me, by lightly touching my swollen nub with the tip of her tongue, circling it with one slow, methodical lick.

“Fuuuuck,” I exclaimed, feeling the blonde’s mouth on this most intimate part of my body that craved her all the time.

Tina concentrated on listening to her lover, feeling her lover’s body respond, and watching her as well. My chest rose and fell rapidly as Tina explored this part of me. Her tongue was taking turns between sweeping across my clit, and darting deep inside my core. Tina herself, never felt so aroused except when making love to her partner. There was a remarkable and unexplained feeling that engulfed her as she felt and heard me respond to her. 

“Mmmm…..Teeeee….th..that…feels..so good,” I exclaimed, as Tina’s tongue searched, discovered, found. The air in the room was sultry, causing beads of sweat to easily form between our breasts.

Tina used her tongue and fingers in ways that pulled me into every bit of her control over me.

My moans filled the air as my climax approached the explosive peak. My fingers had woven themselves through Tina’s hair, pulling her closer in, as my hips rose to meet her. Within a matter of seconds, my body quivered as the thunderous orgasm ripped through it, pulsating my insides, and shaking me to the core. I rode out the orgasm, as Tina departed my clit, and returned to deep inside me, her tongue engrossed in my arousal before finishing up. 

“That was… mind blowing,” I admitted as Tina finally made her way up my body.

“Good, I am so glad.” Tina dropped her head to my chest. “I knew you needed this as much as I did. I just wanted to make sure you had the best orgasm ever.”

“I did….no doubt about that. I don’t feel like I spent nearly enough time on you though.”

“We have all night baby. In the meantime, how about I get your Valentine’s gift?”

“Okay, I have yours too.”

We both went our separate ways and returned back to the bedroom. Tina wanted to give me my gift first. 

“So, this is part of your gift,” Tina said as she handed me this wrapped gift. I opened it to find a small canvas that had a beautiful shade of red, and on it was this poem… it was about love… it was about us…it was…in truth it made me cry. I was so moved by the words. “Tina…it’s… “ I couldn’t compose myself. “This is beautiful.”

“It’s my heart Bette. You have my heart.” She took my hand and placed it over her heart. I was moved more than she could even see. We sat there, hugging and placing gentle kisses against the other’s lips, before she broke away and said she was getting the second part.

“A second part? This is beautiful enough.”

Tina left the bedroom and went to the back room where she carefully brought the large painting that was wrapped in bubble wrap with a bow, inside the bedroom. The moment I saw it, bubble wrap or not, I knew what it was. “No way! Tina, that’s Laurel’s painting….Free Falling.”

“Yes honey, I know.” Tina smirked, of course Bette would be able to detect it even through all that bubble wrap. “I knew you have had your eye on it.”

“That was expensive,” I remarked, knowing how much every piece of her work was going for.

“I know. I got a bonus at Christmas that I didn’t tell you about because I wanted to get this for you for Valentine’s Day.”

I rose from the bed and carefully unwrapped the bubble wrap and just stared at the piece. The emotion filled my eyes and ran down my face. I was moved by art. It touched my soul, and to have it given to me by Tina just made it all the more intense and special. “Thank you Tee. It is… well, it blows my mind.”

After admiring the painting we returned to the bed and I handed her the gift wrapped box.

“What do we have here?”

“Just a little something.”

“Oh really?” Tina arched her brow and gave me that signature crooked little smile as she unwrapped the gift. “A little box… I wonder what could be inside?”

“Well I could take it back and you could have it for Christmas if you want to keep wondering.”

“Never! I want it now.” Tina opened the box and took out the velvet box. “It’s jewelry. I know it is.”

“Will you just open it!” This woman had to take all the time in the world, and guess at everything before she saw it. Most times she was right too.

When Tina opened the box, one hand went right to her mouth. It was a bracelet that matched her favorite necklace she got the year before. “Oh my God…. Bette this is gorgeous.” She turned it over and noticed there was something engraved.

“My friend, my lover, my wife. You are my life. Love always, B.”

Tears ran down Tina’s face as she read what was engraved on the back of the bracelet. The date was also in small script in the corner. “Bette…” Tina wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a tight hug. “You are all that to me and more. I would be so lost without you in my life.”

We held each other for a long time. This was our 23rd Valentine’s Day together, and while it was a holiday that in my view was more for marketing than anything, I suppose that for some, this day was necessary to be reminded that love exists, and love endures. Tina and I were an example of that. We were never meant to be on the easiest road, but one which made us appreciate each other more than we could ever have thought possible. Indeed, we made love many more times, until our bodies surrendered to exhaustion. Tina lay in my arms, and once again brought her arm across my abdomen. We shared conversation, confessions of our love, and reminisced over more than two decades of life that we spent together. Almost as quick as the day had started, it was now coming to a close, and we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep with year 23 now behind us, and another 365 days until then next most marketable day of the year.

**© 2021 Chicki**

**Disclaimer:  
This Fan Fiction posting contains fictitious characters and a fictitious storyline. Most characters belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime Television. Readers must not modify, copy/plagiarize, disseminate, or take action in reliance upon it, unless permitted by the said author of this Fan Fiction posting. None of the materials provided on this Fan Fiction posting may be used, reproduced or transmitted, in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including the use of any information storage and retrieval system, without written permission from author.**


End file.
